


Three Years on a War Ship

by 00HD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Messing Around, Other, What am I doing?, kids being stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00HD/pseuds/00HD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This series follows two gods plus three sprites who are all stuck on a magic flying War Ship for three years.<br/>There are so many shenanigans it will blow your mind.<br/>Keep in mind there will be some shipping involved in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day seven: BOREDOM

It was day seven of being stuck on this war boat with Davesprite and Jade, and all three of them were bored out of their minds.  
“This is so shitty,” groaned Jade, was had both of her arms hanging behind the back of the fuchsia couch they were sitting on.  
“Bluhhh” John groaned in agreement. His head was bent back and he stared absently at the ceiling. Davesprite’s head rested on his shoulder. John would’ve said something along the lines of ‘that’s gay’ but he was far too bored and didn’t feel it was necessary.

“I’m bored,” Davesprite so expertly expressed everyone’s emotions that John thought he should give Davesprite a metal for being so spot on.  
“Why don’t you three go exploring?” asked Nannasprite as she floated past them “you all have been sitting there for ten minutes now. It’s depressing, go do something.”  
All three of them groaned. They wanted something to do, but they didn't want to move.  
“This couch is really comfortable,” commented John absent-mindedly.  
“Unlike you’re shoulder,” said Davesprite, “you’re boney as fuck. I feel like you’re slowly impaling my face.”  
“Then maybe you should move,” snipped John.  
Davesprite lurched forward, making John fall over. The whole time he kept his poke-face plastered diligently on.  
“Hey! HEY! Stop it!” John was knocked over and his head landing on Jade’s knee. Jade yelped and tried to jump up, but instead made all of them tumble unceremoniously off of the couch.  
“GET. OFF!” John flailed unflatteringly, trying to untangle himself from the wreckage of teenagers. Davesprite decided to be an asshole and wound his tail around John’s feet so he couldn’t stand.  
“Dave,” said John, looking back at the sprite as menacingly as he could “get your tail off my feet.”  
“Fuck you,” said Davesprite, snapping his fingers into two finger-guns pointed at John.  
Jade managed to scoot away from the quarreling boys and watched, doing her gosh darn hardest not to laugh.  
“UUUUGH!” John flailed again, trying to kick Davesprite or get him off, or some weird mix of the two “GET OFF!”  
Jade snickered as she watched John trying to fight Davesprite to literally no avail. Davesprite decided to be even more a prick.  
“Oh no I’m a falling anvil!” Davesprite got up and fell on top of John.  
“OH MY GOD DAVE!” yelled John trying to Davesprite off of him “STOP BEING SUCH A PRICK!” Davesprite went completely limp and John struggled to get him off.  
Jade laughed at the two of them being incredibly stupid.  
Eventually John gave up. He was lying on his side, with Davesprite lying on his back on top of him.  
“I hate you,” said John  
“Love you too, bro,” said Davesprite coolly.  
Jade just laughed at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-Seven-BOREDOM-461773124


	2. Day nine: MEMORIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finds one of his father's notes.

John stared down at the note. It was one that his Dad had left for him when he was on his travels. He did his best to keep tears out of his eyes.  
C’mon, I’m fine, he thought to himself. 

He sniffled and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. John was alone, sitting in one of the many rooms in the War Ship. He sat on the floor, leaned up against the wall.  
He finally let the wall crash down, and fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He shook and sobbed silently, not wanting any of his friends to worry over him. He took a deep shaking breath to try and calm himself down, but only succeeded in making him cry harder.

He brought his legs up to his chest and buried his face in his knees, holding the note to his chest.  
“John?” came a voice from the hall.

John flinched and quickly began drying his face.  
“John? What are you--” Jade opened the door, peeking her head in “John! Are you okay? What happened?” she immediately fell to her ectoslime-brother’s side, wrapping her arms around his shaking form.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” lied John, trying to wipe off his face and reassure his sister.  
She pulled away and looked at his tear-stained face “no you are not! What happen-” she looked down and saw the note in his hands.  
Jade brought her mossy green eyes up to meet John’s ocean-blue ones.

“Oh John,” she said sadly, she pulled him in for a hug again and John lost it. He began wretching pathetically in his sister’s arms.  
“It’s okay,” murmured Jade, rubbing his back as he sobbed into her shoulder “it’s okay.”

He shivered and shook and cried. Jade comforted him and made sure he was going to be okay until finally John cried himself dry.  
The two of them snuggled on the floor while John tried to calm himself down.

“Don’t worry John,” said Jade quietly “it’s gonna be okay.”

John closed his eyes and let his head rest of his sister’s shoulder, he sniffled and let himself drift to sleep, dreaming of a world were his father was never killed and this game had never started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-Nine-MEMORIES-461812445


	3. Day fifteen: Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nannasprite figured out the code for pancakes!

Davesprite roused himself from the nest of a bed he was currently laying on. His hair was a mess and his bandages needed to be fixed. He rolled out of the nest (it really was more of a nest than it was a bed) and floated over to the bathroom.  
He shoved his shades onto his face and yawned.

Day fifteen of being stuck on this War Ship, and he had no idea what to do with himself. He was supposed to be a game guide, and he knew that. It felt strange not giving riddles and making dumb rhymes. He was all data now, and in his power grid he felt… Weird.

He shrugged it off.  
He had always been 'weird'.  
In an ironic way, of course.

Davesprite ran his toothbrush over his teeth, and messily changed the bandages around the sword sticking out of his chest then floated out to see what they were going to eat for breakfast.

Lately, the only food they could alchemitize were eggs, which made Davesprite feel awkward. He didn’t like eating eggs anymore, if anything he got really protective over them and would have to pretend like he didn’t care when his friends cracked them open and killed the poor innocent baby birds insi--

Okay… he was doing it again.  
Davesprite stopped himself in the hallway and shook his head. Stupid bird brain, making him feel stupidly protective.  
He shook it off again and continued his path down the hall.

The War Ship (surprisingly) had an actual kitchen, despite it being completely empty of food. There were pots and pans and a sink that thankfully had running water. It was a pretty small kitchen, which was weird seeing as this ship was freaking huge.  
“Sup. What’s for breakfast?” he asked as he entered said kitchen.  
“Pancakes!” cried the ecoslime siblings. Davesprite knew that Jade and John hated it when he called them that, but he couldn’t help it. It was a funny name.  
And ironic.  
Sooo ironic.

“Seriously?” asked Davesprite, trying to keep his cool despite how excited he was at the prospect of anything but eggs.  
Jade and John were sitting at that crappy old wooden table that Nannasprite had found in one of the other rooms of the ship. It was splintery and wobbly but it was better than eating on the floor.

They had to alchemitize a tablecloth to throw over it so no one would get any splinters.  
The also managed to find an old work bench to go with it, but that meant that everyone had to squeeze onto it without pushing anyone else off the other end, which was usually a problem.

John and Jade were sitting there, with huge grins on their faces, and in front of each sibling was a plate of pancakes.  
“Hell yeah!” said John grinning “Nanna figured out the codes for them! Isn’t that awesome! Now we don’t have to only eat eggs!”  
Internally, Davesprite was relieved “sweet, “ he said. Davesprite pushed his way onto the bench, squeezing John in between himself and Jade

“Ahh! Hey, move over,” said John pushing Davesprite, roughly.  
“Don’t make me fall over you again,” threatened Davesprite.  
“I will snap your shades,” said John back.

Jade rolled her eyes “not at the table, please,” she groaned.  
The god and the sprite glared at each other for a minute until Nannasprite came in with a plate of pancakes for Davesprite.  
“You two should listen to her once in a while,” she huffed, setting the plate in front of Davesprite as the two boys finally let their eyes drift away “you two fight like a married couple.”

Davesprite took this opportunity to be a prick (again), throwing his arm around John “yep. We’re married. It’s us.”  
John blushed angrily “Get off!” he cried, pushing his hand in Davesprite’s face and shoving him off. Davesprite snickered, letting himself get pushed away.

The three of them dug gratefully into their plates of food, not realizing how sick they all were of eggs.

“This is the best thing I have eaten in fifteen days,” said Davesprite happily, his fork hanging out of his mouth.  
“Has it really only been fifteen days?” asked John, looking up from his food.  
“Yep,” said Davesprite taking another bite or pancake.  
“Feels like it’s been longer,” commented John. Jade nodded in agreement.

The three of them fell silent, it was day fifteen out of the one thousand and ninety five they would all have to spend together.  
This was going to be a long-ass boat ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-Fifteen-BREAKFAST-462109731


	4. Day Twenty: ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite and Jade.  
> It happens.

Davesprite was alone.

He sat at the edge of the War ship, staring out into the… Uh… Whatever it was that surrounded this ship.  
The Green Background, the Fourth Wall, The Void, whatever. If it had a name, Davesprite didn’t know about it.

He could see the Wall, looming a head. It was huge and far and it seemed like they would never get there. Davesprite sighed, it was day twenty and he felt lonely.  
He knew that there was no reason for him to feel this way, he was surrounded by people who cared about him and loved him. He supposed he just missed his Bro.

That could be it, maybe.

Maybe he just missed his family? Maybe he was just sick of everyone. Hell if Davesprite knew.  
He looked out at the Whatever-It-Was, he really felt like they would be stuck on this boat forever. He knew that they were moving at light-years, and he knew that it would end, but…  
He didn’t know.  
Maybe he was going crazy.

He thought about the game.

He remembered watching John fall out of the sky, all bloody and bruised. That stupid rocket pack still stuck on his back.  
John had been alive when he hit the ground, and he had bled out. Davesprite had tried to help him. He tried contacting Rose and Jade and some of the trolls, he tried to bandage him up, he tried everything.

All he managed to do was put John through more pain.

John did have some last words, but Davesprite hadn’t heard them. He had been too busy trying to save his lost-cause best friend.  
Davesprite shuddered, remembering John dead blue eyes as they stared blankly up into the dark sky. His fists clenched, and he closed his eyes, shaking his head as if trying to shake the memory out of his head.

It was weird seeing John alive again.  
Weird was the wrong word.  
It was scary, and it was great.  
But mostly scary.

Davesprite knew that alpha-timeline-Dave really liked Terezi, but Davesprite hated her.  
She had killed his best friend.  
He would never like her.

Davesprite thought about Rose.

Not the alpha-timeline-Rose, his Rose. The Rose he had to leave behind in a doomed timeline. He gulped down the lump in his throat. He could feel tears begin to prick his eyes.

No, he thought. We are sooo not doing this.

He roughly wiped his eyes and leaned back on his hands, gulping down air, trying to calm himself. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes again. This was stupid. This ship was stupid. 

This whole game was fucking stupid.

Davesprite never wanted to see his friends die. He never, in his life, wanted to hold one of them as their life slowly seeped from their veins.  
He never wanted to lose his only family. Hell, he didn’t even want to know that Rose was his sister. He didn’t care. This game was fucking stupid. Why would anyone bring such a game into existence anyway? Whoever thought this game up was so. Fucking. Stupid.  
He lay back, unfolding his wings so he didn’t lie on top of them.

He wondered what would happen to him once the game was over. He had never thought of it before, he figured he’d probably die.  
Davesprite curled up.

He was secretly scared to die. He’d never tell anyone, lest he lose his coolkid cred. But he was scared. He’s already watched someone he cared about die, and once he had actually seen it, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go through that as well.

It was scary.

He thought about John’s dead eyes again.  
John had very pretty eyes. Oh god, if he ever said that out loud he’d probably never live it down. But it was true. No one could deny it, John had Ocean Eyes.

A term that only applied to John.  
Johnathan Ocean-Eyes Egbert.  
Davesprite smiled to himself.  
He liked to call John Ocean-Eyes not only because of their colour, but also because they were so fucking deep. Davesprite had many-a-time secretly stared into them and just gotten lost in them. 

And the only thing that hid that fact were his shades.  
Only his shades knew.  
And that was how he was going to fucking keep it.  
Davesprite was so glad people couldn’t read his mind. He thought up some pretty embarrassing shit

“Davesprite?”

He knew immediately who it was. It was Jade, she was the only person who called him ‘Davesprite’. John just called him ‘Dave’, and Nannasprite called him ‘David’ or ‘Dear’ (but she called everyone ‘dear’)  
“Why are you curled on the ground like that?”

Davesprite rolled over, facing Jade, resting his chin on his hand “would you care to join me?”  
Jade’s ear flicked and she rolled her eyes “sure,” she said.  
She waked over to him and snuggled into his side.

“Damn Jade,” said Davesprite putting his arm around her, “if I had known you were such a good snuggler, I would’ve suggested we do this earlier.”  
Jade giggled, “Then maybe we should!”  
Davesprite looked over at her. Damn, he looked really pretty right now.  
“Are you suggesting a date?” asked Davesprite.

Jade blushed a little “Hehe… I dunno. Am I?”  
Davesprite smiled, letting his pokerface crumbled. He did like Jade. He liked Jade a lot.  
He ‘like’ liked Jade.

“Let’s say you are, would you say yes?” asked Davesprite  
“Would I say yes to me suggesting a date?” asked Jade, deciding to be a little difficult.

“Would you say yes to me asking you out on a date?”  
Jade’s face lit up with red. She gulped “Yeah… I think I would.”  
Davesprite grinned.  
The God and the Sprite fell silent, watching as the stars passed them by,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-Twenty-LONELINESS-462351163


	5. Day twenty five: Power Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and John practice their god powers.

This was the first time in twenty-four days that John and Jade had actually worn their God Tier outfits since they boarded this ship.  
Today they decided to practice their powers. They both had been using their powers off and on for small things, but today they were going to try and use them for something bigger than just moving things around and making old Star Wars references.

“Ready?” asked Jade, smiling at her brother. They had cleared out the room they were in so they didn’t break anything, and the floor was covered in pillows incase John fell out of the air.  
“Yep!” said John grinning

“Okay, do your windy-thing!” said Jade.  
John lifted himself up into the air with ease, it wasn’t like he didn’t do that regularly. He had almost entirely stopped walking and resorted to flying around the ship instead.

“My turn!” said Jade giddily. John focused and soon Jade was floating eye-level with him. She grinned, “this is sooo cool!” she said looking down at the ground below.  
Making himself float was easy, making other things float took actual concentration, several times Jade would dip a little lower and John would have to refocus on keeping her up.

“Alright, now I guess I have to practice too!” giggled Jade as John brought her back up to eye-level for the third time. She crossed her legs and thought about… The kitchen’s oven for some reason. She focused on it, and willed it to appear in the room.  
There was a ‘pop’ and a flash of green and the oven sat primly in the corner.

“Whoa! Jade, you just made the oven appeaify!” cried John, who was so focused on the fact the oven just appeared, that Jade drifted downward until she hit the ground. John looked at the oven and focused on it, making it float as well

“LOOK I’M MAKING ALL THREE OF US FLOA--” John started saying excitedly, but he turned and found Jade sitting pretzel-style on the ground “--oh…”  
She giggled “alright, I’m going to shrink it now,” she said smiling “Keep it in the air though!” she said as John began to lower it.  
“Oh, okay!” He brought it back up, making him and the oven float at about the same height.  
“Alrighty then,” said Jade, rolling her sleeves up. She stuck out on hand in the direction of the oven, and focused on it. She was going to try and reduce the amount of space that the oven took up. 

Key word: space.

The oven shrunk down to the size of a Playmobil toy. The two of them grinned at their handy work. John landed, taking the tiny oven in his hands and walking over to Jade, who stood up to meet him.

“Man, this is so cool,” he said playing with the oven’s door.  
Suddenly they heard shouting from outside.  
“Where on earth is the oven?!” yelled Nannasprite.  
John and Jade glanced at each other.

“Send it back!” hissed John, pushing the little oven Jade’s hands  
“Well I have to make it bigger first!” said Jade. She set the little oven on the floor and tried to focus but she was too ruffled “Ugh! I can’t do it!”  
“Sure you can! Just turn your powers to Wumbo!” said John.

“To What?” asked Jade incredulously, not getting the reference he was making.  
“Yeah, you know! Wumbo!” said John.  
Jade just stared at him “Are you… Okay?”  
“Of course I am! Don’t you know Wumbo? I Wumbo, you Wumbo, he she me, Wumbo. It’s first grade, Jade!” said John, who was doing all in his power not to laugh or smile.

“Jooohn! You know I never went to public school!” said Jade, who was beginning to get stressed.  
“Okay, okay, okay, okay,” said John “just change the oven back!”  
Jade rubbed her eyes and focused on the oven, trying to remember how big it was before. She opened her eyes and the oven had grown.  
“They grow up so fast,” said John, sniffing dramatically and dabbing at his eyes.

Jade ignored her brother and focused on sending the oven back to where it had originally sat, in the kitchen under the cupboards that squeaked when you opened them. There was another pop and flash of green and the oven was gone.

John and Jade glanced at each other again.

“Let’s go check on the oven?” said John  
“Yeeeeaaaah,” said Jade. The two gods dashed out of their practice room and down the hall to where the kitchen was. The oven sat back in its place.  
John and Jade sighed.

“NANNA! THE OVEN’S BACK!” yelled John, hoping she would hear.  
“Let’s never speak of this, yeah?” asked Jade.  
“Good plan,” said John nodding, putting his hood on.  
“Now,” said Jade “what, actually is Wumbo?” she asked

John just laughed and recommended she watch a show called ‘Spongebob’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-25-POWER-PRACTICE-462376149


	6. Day thirty: NEEDED HAIRCUTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a full month, and everyone needs a hair cut.  
> Everyone.  
> Even the Sprites.

Jade, John, and Davesprite had all managed to squeeze into one bathroom. They were comparing hair length, because lately, it had gotten way out of control.  
“Damn Dave,” said John looking at Dave’s hair in the mirror “you really need to get your bangs cut.”  
Davesprite’s bangs hug in his eyes like a curtain. He couldn’t see jack shit and it was hilarious (at least according to John it was)

“Like you can talk,” said Davesprite “Yours come down to your nose unless you ‘whoosh’ them to the side.”  
This was also true. John swept his bangs to the side, but it he let them hang down they reached the tip of his nose.  
“We could probably get Nannasprite to give us a hair cut,” suggested Jade, who’s hair fell to her shoulder blades now, and who’s bangs hung in front of her glasses like fog.

“First we’d have to find some scissors,” said John.  
“/Scissors/ man, not ‘skissors’,” said Davesprite “why do you even say it like that? It’s stupid.”  
“It’s not stupid,” said John.  
“Yes, yes it is,” said Davesprite.  
“Do you two have to fight about everything?” asked Jade flatly  
“Yes, because us three are in an Auspistice relationship, Jade,” said Davesprite “you are the only thing keeping me and John from becoming a Kismesis couple.”

Jade and John stared at Davesprite for a good ten seconds before they both said, simultaneously:  
“No.”

Davesprite snorted.

“Besides,” said Jade “I thought you and I were Matesprits!”  
“Oh yeah,” said Davesprite grinning because he never actually forgot.

“Whoa, what?” asked John looking between Jade and Davesprite “when the fuck did this happen?”  
Jade shrugged “I dunno. I haven’t been keeping track.”

“So wait, wait, wait, wait,” said John, “you two are dating?”  
“Yep. Why?” said Davesprite, waggling his eyebrows “You jelly?”  
John glared at Davesprite “Oh heeeell no. If you’re gonna date my sister, there are some ground rules. One, stop flirting with me,” Davesprite was unfazed at being accused of flirting with John (mostly because he knew it was true) “second--” the list went on.

Jade began to laugh, she clutched her stomach, trying to quell the stitch in her side, while John told off Davesprite.  
“And lastly I swear, if you break her heard I’m going to snap you like a twig,” added John.

“Okay, anything else, Mr. Egbert?” asked Davesprite sarcastically, raising an eyebrow at John.  
“That’s /Sir/ Mr. Egbert to you, sonny,” said John, giving Davesprite a joking glare.  
Jade lost it.  
She laughed so hard it infected the air and John started laughing as well. Davesprite even smiled.  
“Okay, let’s get out of this fucking bathroom,” chuckled Jade, pushing the boys out. They let her push them and they all stumbled out, giggling and laughing.

“Do I even want to know?” asked Nannasprite who had been passing by.  
“We need hair cuts,” said John “Do you know if we have any scissors?”

Davesprite sighed at John mispronunciation but said nothing.  
The day ended with lots of hair on the ground and the vast need of a broom, which they didn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-30-NEEDED-HAIR-CUTS-462384129


	7. Day thirty five: PRACTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite finds some things out about John.

John and Davesprite were hanging around in John’s room, having bro time.

“Hey John,” said Davesprite.  
“What?” asked John, who was fiddling with his shirt.  
“At some point,” he said, taking a suspiciously carful tone “I’m going to kiss Jade. You know that right?”

“Well yeah,” said John “I kinda figured. You two are dating after all. Why are you telling me this?”

Despite what everyone thought, Davesprite was a bit more awkward than Alpha-Timeline Dave. Okay, a lot more awkward. He wasn’t sure how to talk about this in casual conversation, and he didn’t want to freak John out. So he was nervous.

“Well… I want it to be special, you know?” he said, John nodded, already getting suspicious “and I’ve only ever kissed a dead person, you know?”  
“Wait… Are you asking to practice kissing on me?” asked John, only slightly horrified.

Davesprite nodded a little

“No man!” John almost yelled, “I’m not a freaking Homosexual!”  
“It’s not like it would mean anything!” said Davesprite “It’s just practice!”  
“No man!” John’s face had gotten bright red, and he was covering his eyes with his hands “Just… No! That’s weird.”

“C’mon, for your best bro?” Davesprite almost begged “no homo,” he added hopefully  
“NO!” cried John “Oh my god, no!”  
“What do you have against being accused of homosexuality anyway?” asked Davesprite “are you secretly a conservative and hate gays?”

“No I--”

“Does your dad hate them and you don’t want to disappoint him?”

“No, Dave--”

“Are you actually secretly gay and scared we’re gonna reject you? ’Cause I promise we won’t!”  
“DAVE!” yelled John “I don’t hate gays, my dad doesn’t hate them, and I’m not gay, alright?” said John

“Then why do you have such a huge problem with it?” asked Davesprite.  
“I don’t I just…” John paused “Look, when I was little, I had a friend named Jeremy and he was gay,” explained John  
“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Davesprite flatly  
“Would you let me explain?” John asked.  
Davesprite nodded, silently asking him to go on.

“He and I were pretty close. He was a lot older than me. I was like… Nine and he was sixteen I think. And he had a boyfriend who was pretty rad. They did a lot of PDA, which got them a lot of unwanted attention.” 

Davesprite had a bad feeling, he was pretty sure he knew where this was going.

“This one time, when they were babysitting me for my dad and we all went out to the movies. When it was over, we walked out and these guys from their school were there. They kept pushing Jeremy and his boyfriend around and calling them names, and when Jeremy’s boyfriend finally hit back, they beat the shit out of him.”  
John was silent for a minute “One of them actually turned to me and said ‘if you ever turn out to be a fag like them this is what’s gonna happen to you’ and that’s why,” finished John.

“Dude,” said Davesprite “no one would ever do that to you. And if they did Jade and I would kick their ass.”  
“Yeah, I know,” said John “I’ve just… Never gotten over that.”  
“Dude, it’s okay. Besides, everyone knows you’re straighter than a ruler. And it’s not like I would tell anyone about this shit, it’s embarrassing,” coaxed Davesprite “C’mon man, I need the practice.”

John’s face went red again and he rubbed his eyes “Uuuuuuuggh. Why do you have to be so good at guilting people?” he groaned  
Davesprite hid his grin, and slithered over to sit in front on John.

“You ready?” he asked, trying to be courteous  
“Shut it,” muttered John, whose face was redder than a tomato. Davesprite leaned in only a little, and John’s face immediately screwed up, his eyes clamped shut.  
Davesprite suppressed a giggle “Dude, you look like a shrew,” he said.

“Oh my god just get it over with!” said John, keeping his eyes closed.  
“Relax your face first!” said Davesprite

He tried at least, his eyes were still clamped shut and his brow was still furrowed, but Davesprite figured this was as close as ‘relaxed’ as John was going to get.  
Davesprite leaned in, and John could feel his gentle breathing on his face and he did his best not to freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *head-desk*  
> Why did I write this?


	8. Day forty: LOVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davesprite and Jade have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god the fluff X3  
> Sorry it's so short, but yeah. This was adorable to write.

Jade and Davesprite were sitting on the bow of the ship, watching the stars and lights pass by them. They were also holding hands.  
Davesprite was happy here, holding hands with the coolest girl he’d ever met. He felt so fucking lucky.

Jade looked over at Davesprite “Hey,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“Yo,” said Davesprite grinning.  
“So classy,” giggled Jade

“I am the classiest gentlebird. It’s me,” joked Davesprite.  
“Yes you are,” said Jade “all you need is a top hat and a monocle and bam! Instant class!” said Jade laughing.

“Yep.”

They were silent for a minute.  
“Hey,” said Davesprite “wanna make-out.”

“And the classiness continues,” laughed Jade, turning her head to face Davesprite  
“C’mon, I mean it! I had to practice for this shit!”

“Practice? What hey hell did you practice on?” giggled Jade  
“The mirror,” lied Davesprite “what else?”

Jade threw her head back laughed. It infected the air and made Davesprite giggle as well.  
“Well?” asked Davesprite.

Jade made a mock-thinking face “Hmm… I dunnooo…” she teased “Maybe.”  
“If you’re gonna tease me I’LL give up on the idea,” said Davesprite, raising an eyebrow  
.  
Jade giggled “Fine,” she said smiling radiantly.  
Davesprite bent down, closing his eyes.  
He heard their glasses click against each other. When Jade pulled away, the two of them were grinning wildly. She rested her forehead against his.

“I like you a lot,” she said smiling.  
“I like you a lot, too,” said Davesprite, wrapping his wing around the two of them.  
They snuggled together, letting their actions speak for them instead of words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-40-LOVE-463551796


	9. Day Forty three: Move Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took me forever.  
> Sorry.

“Alright,” said Nannasprite that night “all gods and sprites under the age of eighty, it’s time for bed!”

The three that Nannasprite was talking to were playing a video game in the Rec Room. John was messing with Davesprite and trying to mess him up. Davesprite was trying to keep John from messing with his game, and Jade was taking advantage of the fact both boys were doing horribly and was currently winning the game.

“C’mon, Nanna!” said John “do we have to?”

“Yes, John,” said Nannasprite “now finish your game and get to bed, all of you.”  
Davesprite muttered something about Nannasprite not being his Bro so he didn’t have to do what she said, which she heard, unfortunately.

“Don’t you give me that, David!” she said “I am your guardian! At least for now, as yours isn’t here. So yes, you do have to do what I say!” she took hold of the cords connecting the game consuls to the TV and put her finger over the off-button “you’ve got ten seconds before I pull these and turn off the TV. Ten. Nine. Eight-”  
They scrambled to hit the save button the get to the main menu.

“That’s what I thought. Now, bed!” she said, pointing to their rooms. The three of them grumbled their goodnights and slinked off to their rooms.

John threw on his pajamas and jumped into his bed, snuggling down under his covers. He yawned and closed his eyes.  
Around an hour later, he felt a hand shake him awake.

“Uh-- Wha?” he murmured sleepily “whaizzit?”

Davesprite’s softly glowing (and very blurry) face appeared in front of him “C’mon!” he said, “Miss Claus is asleep! We’re watching scary movies!” Davesprite grabbed John by the arm and dragged him half asleep out of bed. John felt his glasses get shoved on his face.  
“Daaaavve,” slurred John, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes “what are you doing?”

“We’re watching scary movies!” repeated Davesprite “pay a-fuckin-tention!”  
Davesprite practically threw John onto the couch, and plopped his weird snake/bird ass next to him. Jade, came tiptoeing into the Rec Room with a big bowl of freshly alchimitized popcorn.

“Hey!” she whispered, grinning. John was mostly awake by now, he reached over and took some popcorn.  
“Let’s start the movie!” said Davesprite “C’mon! Let’s get this party started!”

“You seem excited,” commented John as the beginning movie commercials played out.

“This is the first time in forty three days that I have broken a single rule. I’m hella pumped,” said Davesprite, leaning back. John actually got a look at what he was wearing. It was a deep gold tank top with the words ‘Tough Chick’ scrawled in all caps across his chest.  
He figured it was for ironic value, but it still made his giggle.

“You jealous of my rocking threads, Egderp?” asked Davesprite grinning  
“I’m soooo jealous,” laughed John

“Shh! Nanna will hear!” said Jade “plus the movie’s starting, so shut up!”

 

HALF WAY THROUGH THE MOVIE

 

John was cowering between Davesprite and Jade, his hands over his eyes.

“I don’t wanna watch this movie anymore!” he whimpered

“Omigod, omigod, omigod don’t you go through that do you ido- Oh shit!” muttered Jade, staring transfixed at the screen.

“I think I’m gonna hurl,” muttered Davesprite, turning away form the screen.

“This. Was a horrible idea,” said John.  
“Yes it was,” agreed Davesprite “yes it was.”  
“So not worth losing an hour of sleep,” said Jade clutching her stomach.

“Agreed,” said the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://thetimevortex.deviantart.com/art/Three-Year-Voyage-Day-43-SCARY-MOVIES-463569541

**Author's Note:**

> Yep.  
> We're doing this man.  
> We're making this happen..


End file.
